


Suddenly, Tentacles

by tck489



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Crack, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tck489/pseuds/tck489
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face and Hannibal are celebrating a job well done when, all of a sudden, tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly, Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoodoo123](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hoodoo123).



> Originally written for a prompt at ateam_prompts. I probably shouldn't be de-anoning on tentacle porn, but whatever.

Hannibal stood on the edge of the Port of Los Angeles, celebratory cigar in one hand, with his arm draped over Face's shoulder. He slapped Face on the chest a couple times, "You did good, kid, real good."

Face wasn't so sure, with Murdock concussed and the immeasurable destruction of the docks... but at the end of the day Pike was toast and Lynch was being sat on by Sosa until he'd be duly processed. Standing on the docks, watching the sunrise with Hannibal's approval and their names about to be free and clear. Yeah, he could enjoy it if only for a moment.

And a moment was all it was. One minute he was standing next to Hannibal, looking out at San Pedro Bay, the next the world inverted itself and he was hanging several meters above the water.

"Hannibal?!" Face shouted with panic, as he looked over and saw Hannibal equally inverted a little above him (or was it below him?). Like Face, Hannibal was hanging from his ankle, being dangled above the water by a massive tentacle that had suddenly emerged from the bay. Unlike Face, Hannibal was already making an effort to free himself of the creature's grasp. Somehow the cigar had survived the assault and Hannibal had folded his body in half, swinging the lit end wildly at the thing. He must've made contact -- and hit a sensitive spot -- as the tentacle uncoiled itself from Hannibal's ankle and dropped him unforgivingly back to the dock.

The big dark appendage, stunned more than wounded by Hannibal's cigar, turned its attention toward its other catch. The tentacle snaked around Face's left ankle and spread the dangling man's legs wide.

Face, his head heavy with blood at being held upside-down, struggled, not liking the position the creature was manipulating his body into. "Hannibal!" He shouted again, at the man who was on his knees, shaking his head.

Hannibal looked up at his XO's words, clutching his head with one hand and cradling his ribs with the other. He must've just joined the concussion club with Murdock because he was seeing… Face being man-handled by a sea monster?

"You gotta help me here boss!" Face shouted again, as another appendage emerged from the dark water and settled under his back, positioning him in a reclining position.

Face was only momentarily thankful as the tentacle forked itself and two smaller tentacles slipped around to his front. Then the slimy things carefully slipped down the collar of his shirt, tearing the cotton in two as the tentacles taxed the material beyond its limits.

Face called for Hannibal again, this time with a squeak in his voice as his shirt ripped away from him and the forked tentacle targeted his nipples, poking and circling the tender nubs. Meanwhile, the tentacles that gripped his ankles, slithered up his pant legs, doing away with that hindrance as easily as it had his shirt.

Face was helpless as the tentacled sea creature thing had its way with him and Hannibal could do nothing but gape up at what he assumed was a concussion hallucination.

Yet another tentacle shot up out of the bay and the cold water made Face shiver as this one loosely curled around his neck, ghosting over his flesh. The pointy tip played with Face's hair, brushing it away from his forehead in a perverse show of tenderness and Face's eyes almost crossed as he tried to look at the thing in such close proximity to him. What the fuck was happening here!?

The tentacle distracted Face by playing with his hair, gently caressing his face, so much that before he noticed it he was in nothing but his black boxer briefs. And the tight cotton-spandex blend couldn't hide that his body was responding to the stimulation the tentacles were providing to his sensitive scalp and swelling nipples.

He gulped in embarrassment, thankful that Hannibal was clueless to what was happening if he was going to be no help.

Soon, Face was divested of even his boxer-briefs and the only thing providing any sense of modesty were the tentacles that were assaulting his erogenous zones.

When a tentacle slid through his tightly clenched butt cheeks and pressed its way through his hole without so much as a stretch, he learned that sea water really didn't provide much for lubrication and that weird sea monsters weren't designed with self-lubricating appendages.

Face gasped, his hole abused so much, and his insides stretching to try to accommodate the large tentacle. But yet the creature seemed to have a gentle side, as a suction cup latched onto his nipple and softly suckled, offering some pleasure to ease the pain. Meanwhile, the tentacle around his throat tightened, and the slight asphyxiation he was experiencing made his length harden even more.

Yep, the experience was incredibly weird, but highly erotic.

The tentacle that had been touching his hips, poking at his navel, recognized its catch's response and slid around his cock, poking at the base in experimentation.

How many of these fucking things are there? thought Face, unable to keep track of what was where and doing what exactly, as every part of his body was stimulated in curious ways by a thing that couldn't possibly exist.

Another suction cup on the end of the tentacle suddenly began sucking on the pink head of his cock. The sensation was a bit of a pinch, but was nothing compared to what was happening inside of his body as the tentacle up his ass forked like the one around his chest had before.

He felt like he was being ripped in half, but it was highly enjoyable because the two pronged thing tickled his prostate while the half dug deeper up inside him. Porn stars had nothing on this creature.

Face's body seized, muscles tensing and releasing as the autonomous limbs did numerous things to all parts of him and his face that had returned to a normal color once he wasn't hanging inverted blushed red again as he felt the first streams of liquid spurt out of his cock, straight into the suction thing that continued to suck on him.

Sucking and fucking, all the appendages continued their work on Face until he was coming in streams and the thing shot a load of ink? into his belly. Slowly, it began to retreat from his orifice and unlatch itself from him, uncoiling from his body.

Before he knew it, he was laid gently down onto the dock beside Hannibal, in a daze of his own now -- completely speechless at the events that had just transpired. Shocked, but enjoying the afterglow, Face was lying there naked and covered in his own cum, alien-tentacle-monster-cum leaking out of his ass, when BA appeared above him, mouth open in shock.

"What the hell you guys been doing?!"

Face lazily smiled up at him, "Sea... thing... fucking weird... really good?"

"Whatever, man," BA said, hauling a silent Hannibal off the ground and throwing a hoodie at Face. "Medics showed up and are taking care of Murdock, you fools better get over there too."

Face looked curiously (and a bit longingly, if he was being honest) at the waters that had stilled after the creature retreated back into the depths. "Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, before hesitantly following BA back in the morning sun... how the hell was he going to explain all these tentacle hickies and his lack of clothes?

Sosa was certainly going to have a field day with him. But wouldn't she just love to hear that a sea monster was a better lay than she was?


End file.
